The Bad Badicus
The Great Greatacus's star started shining dim, which a sign that The Bad Badicus would strike soon! She shouted, "Let's all escort to the forest! We'll be safe there! I can keep myself from being detected there!" Later in the forest, The Great Greatacus was waiting for the sign that The Bad Badicus has left, the star shining bright. Suddenly, a cloaked being jumped in front of her. "I plan to revive the Great Dread's Spirit." said the being. "That's insane! Don't you know the Great Dread's Spirit possesses someone, makes them this monster, and will use the one it possessed until it has devoured everything it sees?!" asked The Great Greatacus. "I know. I'm reviving it's spirit because I have to destroy it for all eternity." said the being. "I don't know about that, but we won't have to worry about it. The Great Dread sounds scary." said Jimmy as he shuddered a bit. "I will also have to use a spirit to possess ONE OF YOU!!!!" said the being as his eyes turned red. "You sound like The Bad Badicus! Show yourself!" shouted Greatacus. The being pulled off his cloak, it was Badicus himself. He pulled out a black orb and said, "The prophecy says that when you, Greatacus defeated the Great Dread, its spirit was banished into this orb! The prophecy says that if me, Badicus destroys the orb, the Great Dread's spirit will be released! Now who to have the spirit possess, I pick the smallest one here! My least favorite kid, Jimmy gets it!" Badicus pulled out a mallet and smashed the orb! The spirit went and possessed Jimmy! At first he stood still. Then, in a demonic voice, said, "I AM THE GREAT DREAD!!!!!! WAIT UNTILL I TAKE MY FINAL FORM!!!!!!!" Then it seemed that the possessed Jimmy started sucking the life energy out of the plants in the forest to become huge, and in the process, the possessed Jimmy's arms and hands turned into goo-like tenticles with mouths, his eyes turned red, his midsection became see through, looking like it was completely glass with red liquid with bubbles behind the glass, and he became unable to speak, making for it by growling and roaring and snarling and other vicious and ferocious sounds! Then one of his tenticles sucked in Rolf! Then it sucked in Eddy, Nazz, and even some animals! Then Badicus jumped in front of the possessed Jimmy and told him to eat Greaticus, but he instead tried to suck in Sarah, but Ed jumped in the way and got sucked in instead! Badicus noticed that the possessed Jimmy wouldn't obey anyone, and got sucked in! Greatacus stated that it is sucking everyone in because it is doing that to drain their life energy! Then the rest of the kids got sucked in! Greatacus resorted to fighting. She beat Badicus quickly, put the orb back together, causing the possessed Jimmy to "vomit" everyone out. The she defeated the Great Dread, causing the spirit to return to the orb, causing Jimmy to go back to normal and come to his senses. "Oh my, what a horrible dream I had. I dreamt I was possessed by something, and then devoured the kids!" said Jimmy. "It's okay Jimmy." said Greatacus. And her star shined bright, a sign that Badicus was gone. Everyone returned home. The End.